


Scour

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Grief, dudes actually TALKING ABOUT THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Searching for some way to cleanse home.





	Scour

“So this has sort of been my project,” Dreaming Sheep said, gesturing to Richault the Percipient One. “Just been trying to take care of it and ease it’s suffering.”

Richault nodded, and set to work gathering samples off of the tree. “Your grief project huh?”

“Hmm?” Dreaming Sheep said, glancing down.

“You know, something to keep your mind off of your sorrow and loss. At least for a little while.” Richault said.

“Well, I’ve been doing this for a bit longer than that.” And that was true. It was Papalymo who brought this up when he first stepped behind the wall, which was a few moons before...well both him and Berold died. “Besides which, it’s our only major lead on Black Rose.”

Richault gave a small chuckle at that. “You do realize the Grand Companies have specialists that are doing everything they can, right?” He then took his sample bark he carefully carved away into his pocket. “I’m not quite certain what you think I can find. Alchemy is not an exact science.”

Dreaming Sheep sighed. “Just need to do something. Need to find some other way to help, since my skills only go so far.”

“You know what I think you need? A godsdamned break. Twelve knows all of you heroes could take more of those,” he said, beginning to stride back to the Castrum.

“...what is home to you, Richault?” Dreaming Sheep asked, jogging up to meet up with him.

“Well, I’d say it’s in one part, the physical space you deem yours. The other part being the people make up it. Both are important.”

Dreaming Sheep gestured towards the trees around them. “Here is where I would call home then. I want to set it right, make sure it heals. It’s what I do.”

“That’s fine, but what of the people?”

“I have family. Percy is continually checking on me. I want to keep an eye on Elly. I’m fine.”

Richault gave a short grunt that said “I don’t believe you,” but said nothing else. Together they walked on up to the Castrum, with Richault taking a chocobo porter over to the Reach. Dreaming Sheep just sat out at the gate, looking over the trees, the earth. Heard the babbling brook faintly. This was his land and he would do his best to help cleanse it.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was going to do something about HW White Mage questline but Saturday was raid day for me so I needed to write something quick. So I stuck with good old Fringes vibes for Dreaming Sheep.


End file.
